1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure invention is directed to file folders and more particularly to pocket style file folders with the ability to handle a large number of documents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pocket folders are typically characterized by having two leaves or side panels, joined longitudinally on a fold line and one or more of the panels having a pocket. One of the first examples of such a product is found in U.S. Pat. No. 304,845 to Moss (1884). A later embodiment is found in U.S. Design Pat. No. 312,275 to Wyant (1990). A further example is US Publication No. US2004/0066031 to Wong (2004).
Typically such pocket folders suffer from one of two problems (or both): 1) when the pockets are filled with too many sheets, they bulge and don't fold properly, thereby damaging the folder and often the papers and 2) if some accommodation has been made to problem 1 above, then the papers in the pockets may fall out easily because the accommodation disturbs the viability of the pocket feature.
The present disclosure addresses both of these problems with an innovative solution.